Conference
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Co-writer: CaseyBensonNovak - Six months ago, Casey left town for a law conference. Returning to her home and her wife, she soon discovers that someone tagged along for the ride. Now, faced with a terrifying conundrum, Casey must come clean about the awful truth: one conference member wasn't a friendly fellow. T-M


Conference

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Ch. 1**

The loud chime alerted all on board that the plane had landed. As soon as it was possible to do so, passengers swarmed the first class compartment, tripping over each other to grab their overhead bags and escape. One passenger followed the instructions, the orders to remain seated. She watched her fellow passengers mockingly, shaking her head at the immaturity. What was so exciting to be home to?

She looked out the window of seat 3A, sighing. The smog failed to mask the towering Empire State Building, the most obvious sign of their return to the Big Apple. The young attorney slowly stood, retrieving her brief case from the carry-on compartment, and following everyone outside. She should have been thrilled to be home after six months, to return home.

She had a wife to get home to. She had a detective who loved her more than anything, a detective she could not bear the thought of ever losing. She also had something else: tighter clothes. Not to mention the constant exhaustion, the crazy mood swings. Casey brushed it off as that time of the month, but some part of the back of her mind warned her of something more. No. It wasn't possible. She would never cheat, and Olivia sure as hell couldn't have gotten her pregnant. Thus, it was impossible.

Casey remembered their phone call from the night before as she followed the other passengers through the terminal. She had been cold towards Olivia, even harsh. She couldn't explain why. She didn't understand herself. She had simply apologized, claiming she was too tired to talk. All she could do was be thankful for Olivia's forgiveness.

Light blinded her. Reflection time was over. She had entered the waiting area. It would be a matter of seconds before Olivia found her.

Olivia walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around her, kissing her cheek. "Hi sweetheart," she whispered by her ear. She was so thankful to have Casey home. Being separated for that long was difficult. "I missed you."

Casey smiled softly. "I missed you too," she murmured. "Six months of being unable to fall asleep in your arms felt like a lifetime."

Olivia turned her around, hugging her tightly. "I barely slept well either. How was the conference?"

"A bunch of lawyers situated at an oval table, discussing laws that no one has ever heard of. Throw in some horrible coffee." Casey shook her head. "It was actually quite interesting."

"Mhm, but you're home now. Should we go to get your bags?" she asked, kissing her head.

"Bags?" Casey paused. "Oh, bags. Uh, sure."

Olivia smiled. "Tired?" she asked, wrapping an arm around her as they walked to the baggage claim.

"Yeah. Flying from LA to Manhattan...jet lag is unavoidable I guess," Casey replied, covering a yawn.

Olivia walked over, grabbing Casey's bags for her, handing her the lighter one while she pulled the other. "Chicken is in the oven with potatoes and carrots and cherry pie for dessert," she whispered into her ear.

"Oh, damn. Someone's been busy," Casey replied, grinning.

"I figured after a long flight you wouldn't feel like cooking and I figured it would give us a chance to talk. Be together after six months of not."

Casey nodded, smiling. "Yeah. Phone calls only accomplish so much.."

Olivia nodded, kissing her cheek. "You're right. But first, dinner and talking a bit. Then if we have other needs we'll take care of them ok?" she said as they left the airport.

Casey rested her head against the cool glass of the passenger side window. The sun sank below the surface, swallowed by the earth. Casey sighed quietly.

The detective took her hand, kissing it. "I've missed you so much."

Casey sighed. "Me too," she murmured. Normally the hand kiss made her swoon. Maybe what had happened had another effect. ..No. She banished the thought again.

"Maybe you just need to get home and into bed," Olivia suggested.

"Oh, but you made dinner."

The detective nodded. "Yeah. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. I can't stop thinking about cherry pie." Casey quickly amended her statement. "Because it's your best dessert. "

The detective raised a brow. "Sounds like a double entendre to me," she said with a smirk.

Casey shrugged. "Doubly yummy. "

"Exactly." Olivia said. "And I hope you like it."

"I will," Casey promised.

The detective nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

When they pulled up to the house, Olivia got out, going around and opening Casey's door, escorting her in before going out to the car and getting her bags.

Casey remained in the foyer.

Olivia took the bags upstairs to their room, coming back downstairs. "Dinner should be about ready."

"Okay. Olivia? "

"Yeah?"

Casey smiled. "Do I get a proper welcome home? "

The detective nodded, carrying Casey over to the couch and cuddling her close, kissing her passionately. "Yes."

Casey smiled, tangling her fingers in the older woman's hair.

Smiling, Olivia nipped Casey's lower lip.

Casey purred. "I missed this. Us."

"I missed us too."

Casey smiled. Nothing but her love for Olivia ran through her mind.

Olivia kissed and sucked on Casey's pulse point gently.

"D-did you miss me?"

The detective nodded, hugging her tightly. "Yes, very, very much. I couldn't miss anyone more.

Casey bit the older woman softly. "I feel the same."

Olivia groaned. "Mmm."

"All those cold nights alone... staying warm was a challenge.."

"Yeah I bet. I was cold too. I missed you."

Casey smiled.

"Dinner should be ready," Olivia said.

"Yeah. It smells good. I'm starving."

"Well, let's go then," she said, standing and offering her hand to lead her into the kitchen.

Casey stood, stumbling as she grabbed Olivia's hand.

Olivia caught her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I love you. I'm fine." But as they sat down to eat, Casey was anything but fine.


End file.
